yasohighfandomcom-20200214-history
Saiga Santo
Appearance Saiga's 5'11 stature is punctuated by his lithe build as is shows his narrow frame. Despite his frame it is clear he undergoes training to allow his body to command more bulk than it should, namely his shoulders which appear wider than someone of his dimensions should have, this coupled with his deceptively benign presence serves to make the revelation of his deceptively impressive strength and well toned body all the more surprising. His hair a chestnut brown orderly mess which is swept lightly to left side of his brow. His gray eyes match well with his oval shaped jawline. His Olive complexion works for interesting contrast to his gray eyes, which he inherited from his Mother and Father respectively. Most times his posture is skewed due to his inability to erect himself completely because of poor balance he has on his prosthetic left foot, but this is only in extreme cases where he's exerted himself or his health is an issue. Personality His lax tone often gives the impression that he is callous and incapable of gauging urgency, tragedy, or others values and emotions while the complete opposite is true. His curt demeanor is somewhat of an acquired coping mechanism as he's noticed adversity is easier to face when you are not fazed by it or at the least appear not to be. He enjoys the company of others but often erects emotional barriers to keep himself at a distance and safe himself the scorn or backlash of becoming too close to those he surrounds himself with despite the fact he'd be wounded if he were to be left in isolation. His is a constant struggle for gauging whether he is accepted within a crowd or within a few, his fear of being the black sheep is near phobic. Background Jean Rosenthal, Saiga's Father, a young, handsome, well mannered member of the German Marines had been on leave when he'd decided to plan a vacation with all of his friends from his core. He'd expected nothing more than drunken escapades, traveling and debauchery on their homely trip to Argentina, which was ultimately what he'd received. But the booze and scenery were nothing compared to the woman he'd met during his stay. Carmella Santo, even her name to him flowed with the beauty of the creature he saw and getting to know her only made the feeling of abject attraction stronger. Despite the fact that their first meeting was something more than a little strange as she'd been a nurse at the hospital his companion had to get patched up in after one particular heavy night of drinking. Theirs was a near instant connection that flourished into marriage not two years later. Despite their efforts Carmella had been diagnosed to be largely sterile causing an ephemeral rift in their relationship as each of them searched for something to blame or an avenue to take. This however only made their efforts to be to together greater, having faith their child would come into the world and through intense maternal complications and even the threat of stillbirth, they'd gotten their desire. Jean was not a particularly theistic man, his reliance to a higher power began and ended with him. Knowing his wife's elation at their child's birth he allowed Saiga to take his Mother's last name as her spiritual beliefs had her needing to thank the miracle that made his birth happen as Santo is Spanish for Saint. Playing along with her naming craze he'd chosen his name to be modeled after the firearm he'd trained with, his son should be armed for the worlds hardships in someway. Growing up, Saiga's disposition only bittered to his surroundings to the point where Jean's brother advised that what he required was some time to retreat from the harsh life he'd endured and to come to live him and his wife in Inaba. Saiga is now living in residence of Jack Rosenthal and his wife Yumo Myari in Inaba in the hopes that he'll warm up in the placid surroundings of the country side. Stats Skills Plot Relationships References *Original Character Post